During the production of componets such as fuel pellets used in fuel rods for nuclear reactors, there is an inevitable loss of some uranium to various effluent streams. These streams are typically collected with the uranium and various other solids settled by gravity to form a sludge.
Even though a relatively small amount of uranium is contained in this effluent, its value, and concerns over disposal, makes it desirable to recover this uranium to the extent possible.
While various attempts have been made to recover this uranium, these have had limited success. For example, the sludge typically contains other salts which complicate recovery schemes. The sludge will normally include ammonium, sodium, fluoride, and various nitrate and sulfate salts. In addition, the nature of the sludge is such that it is difficult to handle and treat, as the sludge has a slime-like consistency which typically coats out recovery devices. While filter aids such as diatomaceous earth, can be used, these typically absorb uranium and thus themselves result in a further loss of the material.